onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Hamburg
Hamburg è un membro dei pirati di Foxy. Appearance Hamburg is a huge gorilla-like human who is almost always seen laughing. He wears the typical clothing of a Foxy Pirate from the mask to the long-sleeved gloves. In comparison to the other Groggy Monsters, he is the smallest. He also wears a leopard patterned scarf. Personality Hamburg is very unintelligent like his fellow Groggy Monsters. He always laughs at anything, whether it is his crew cheating or his captain when he's depressed. He also laughs when he is nervous, as seen when the Straw Hats are deciding who to pick for their crew after the last round of the Davy Back Fight. Like the rest of the Foxy Pirates, he is quite dishonest and cheats whenever the opportunity presents itself. Relationships Hamburg often carries Foxy around and tends to help him cheat. Although he seems to respect and admire Foxy, he never fails to laugh cheerfully when his captain fails. As a member and leader of the Groggy Monsters, Hamburg has a strong camaraderie with his two teammates. The three of them would often laugh together over the dumbest of things. As a result of this, the three of them work especially well together during the Groggy Ring. Abilities and Powers Hamburg is fearsome fighter especially during Groggy Ring events. As the leader of the Groggy Monsters, he has command over them. Due to the strong camaraderie he shares with his fellow teammates, they are able to coordinate their attacks in a seamless flow that often overwhelms their opponents. As a Foxy Pirate, Hamburg is also capable of cheating whenever he gets the chance. During Groggy Ring events, whenever the referee "unfortunately" looks the other way, he and his fellow Groggy Monsters don illegally concealed weapons. In Hamburg's hidden arsenal, he has a pair of iron gauntlets and a pair of iron clubs. The latter of which he uses prominently to perform the devastating team attack the Groggy Monsters are capable of, Monster Burger. History Pre-Groggy Ring Events After defeating the Fanged Toad Pirates in a previous Davy Back Fight, Hamburg and the rest of the Foxy Pirates decided to challenge the Straw Hats next. Accompanying his captain with Porche, the three of them were able to goad Luffy into accepting the challenge. After some pre-Davy Back formalities, the Foxy Pirates and the Straw Hats were ready for the Davy Back Fight. During the Donut Race event of the Davy Back Fight, Hamburg helped primarily with his captain in cheating. From being Foxy's stead to helping his captain in set up obstacles to slow the Straw Hats participating in the race, they did so due to the rules of the event which allows the audience to interfere with the racers. Despite their dubious tricks however, Hamburg and his captain constantly failed in slowing down the Straw Hat racers. Fortunately at the very end of the race, Hamburg's captain was able to stop the Straw Hats in time with his Noro Noro no Mi Devil Fruit powers. With that the Foxy Pirates won their first tainted victory against the Straw Hats. After a little aid in explaining Foxy's powers and getting Chopper as a new member per the rules of the Davy Back Fight, Hamburg went off to participate in the second part of the Davy Back Fight, the Groggy Ring. The Groggy Monsters vs. Zoro and Sanji Asked specifically by Foxy to participate in the Groggy Ring along with the rest of the Groggy Monsters, Hamburg and his team arrived much to the awe of the rest of the Foxy Pirates and the surprise of the Straw Hats. For this event, Hamburg and his team were to face a team consisting of Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper. Due to Chopper being picked by Foxy earlier however, the Groggy Monsters were given a better chance at winning the Groggy Ring match. With Big Pan and Sanji being the ball for their respective teams, the match was ready to begin. Though Hamburg and his teammates displayed their usual dumb interactions with one another, they were more than ready to win once more in the Groggy Ring. As the match began, Hamburg and his teammates' superb teamwork skills immediately overwhelmed both Sanji and Zoro. However just as Hamburg was about to dunk Sanji into the buoy, he was interrupted by Zoro throwing Pickles at him. Having been struck out with his own teammate, not only were both of them knocked out but the entire Groggy Monsters' tactics were countered for the first time by anyone. Though the both of them were knocked out momentarily, their remaining teammate Big Pan was able to hold his own against the two Straw Hats with a little help from the referee. After their momentarily collapse, Hamburg and Pickles got back into the game equipped with a couple of weapons that the referee "unfortunately" did not notice. As the match went on and the Groggy Monsters got more offensive in their tactics, they were suddenly asked for a Monster Burger by Foxy. Seeing how the two Straw Hats continued to go on despite how rough the Groggy Monsters got, their captain asked them to deal with them with their ultimate team combo move. With the referee "unfortunately" looking at the other way and their weapons ready, Hamburg and his teammates went forth to finally defeat the Straw Hats. However in the midst of their attack, Hamburg was brutally damaged by Sanji and then sent flying to Big Pan wherein he was accidentally flattened by his own teammate. As this counterattack from the Straw Hats continued, they were able to not only incapacitate Hamburg's teammates as well but also score a victory from them. Spa Island Arc After the Thriller Bark Arc of the anime, Hamburg is seen accompanying Foxy with Porche, and are again encountered by the Straw Hats in an anime exclusive place called Spa Island. Working alongside the corrupt owner, Doran, they aim to steal a notebook from two sisters whose father discovered how to make a unique jewel. While Hamburg and his companions are able to initially best Luffy and most of his crew with a new mecha, their actions are thwarted by Luffy's two newest crew members, Franky and Brook. After the Straw Hats defeat Doran and his goons, their brief alliance with the owner is broken. Anime and Manga Differences In the Long Ring Long Land Arc filler episodes, Hamburg returns to compete in other games. Trivia * Like the other Groggy Monsters who are named after culinary names, Hamburg is named after the Japanese culinary dish known as Hamburg. Navigazione de:Hamburger en:Hamburg zh:漢堡 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Pirati di Foxy Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia